Inbetween Day
by killertrees
Summary: In my shippy head, this is what would happen if Bruce and Diana could talk about their relationship without interruption. Attempts to kill the three reasons Batman gave on why they shouldn't be together. BMWW Oneshot.


**This story is rated T for mention of sex. If the rating needs to be moved up let me know.**

**Summary: In my 'shippy head, this is what would happen if Bruce and Diana could talk about their relationship without interruption. BM/WW One-shot.**

A/N: Well, I should be updating Mr. Yasha, but I couldn't hold in my desire to do a BM/WW fic any longer. It's two in the morning so actually I shouldn't be writing anything, I should be sleeping. This is just a random idea I had one day and I just as randomly decided to write out. This is my first BM/WW fic, so I apologize if it sucks. :)

I have no idea what Amazon culture is like, so please don't yell at me...it's a fanfic...I get to make stuff up.

Also, this story mentions some of the JLU episodes, with a spoiler or two. So don't read past this point if you don't want to read a spoiler. I don't think there are any spoilers past episode 1x13 "Once and Future Thing Part Two".

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ok. I'd like to take this moment to say that the future in episode 1x13 "Once and Future Thing Part Two" doesn't have to happen. That crazy time travel guy could have been responsible for screwing everything up. Therefore, until any new JLU episodes ruin things for me, I'm going to pretend that it all has a happy ending. I do mention the future from this episode in Bruce's argument, but I didn't want to get into it in depth the fic. It doesn't really matter for my storyline anyway, so it's really just mentioned and then disregarded.

I was partly inspired by the fic "In Between" by E. Kelly, which you can find on Adultfanfiction dot net. It's rated NC-17, so I'm not posting a link. You'll have to go look it up yourself, stay away if you're underage. If you're E. Kelly and you're really pissed off right now that I mentioned your fic, feel free to yell at me through email and I'll promptly apologize and remove this reference. :)

I also realized that this story:

w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4 4 0 6 7 0 / 1 /just copy and paste then take out the spaces

also had some influence on me. The reference is in chapter four. This story is "In Darkest Light" by Meljean Brook. Both are awesome stories and I highly recommend them. Same message goes to Meljean Brook about the whole 'pissed off about the reference' thing. :)

I'm sure there are other stories that also have the reference, if you read these two after you read mine you'll understand what I'm talking about right now, but these two are the ones that I've read recently and are truly awesome stories.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my worthless plot; I don't own any of the characters or anything associated with the Justice League. Please don't sue me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bruce?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Have you ever noticed that when we start to talk about our relationship, or lack there of, something always happens to stop us?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? What about on the rooftop when we were 'discussing' your reasons for not pursuing a relationship before Circe set off that alarm, or in the cafeteria when I was just starting to tease you and then that time traveler set off the intruder alert?"

"We were talking about incorporating a romantic side to our relationship those times; we can talk about our friendship any time you'd like."

"And if I want to talk about having a romantic relationship?"

"You should expect aliens to attack the Watchtower."

Diana laughed and Bruce smiled. They were sitting together at a counter in the very large kitchen of Wayne Manor enjoying a batch of Alfred's special homemade chocolate pudding.

The two had decided—well, Diana had decided—that out of all of the leaguers they probably had the closest bond with each other; yet they hardly took the time to just sit down outside of missions and talk.

Bruce had argued that he and Clark were friends before he had even met her and had promptly received a not so light punch in the arm. Diana told him regardless of his and Clarks friendship, she thought her and Bruce had something more—a bond between a man and woman, something she had never dreamed she would have in all her time on Themiscara. He smirked in the annoying way he did, and she told him to humor her before he could voice any sort of come back.

Thus In-between Day came to be. It was one day out of the month where they would get together and talk about whatever happened to be on their minds. Diana had named it In-between Day because she claimed it was the only time she could fully be with the real Bruce, the person he truly was, which was the person in-between playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne and the hard unfeeling Batman. He had questioned if Diana was her in-between the princess and Wonder Woman, but she replied that she was always Diana, it was everyone else who made the distinction between her three roles in life.

Diana had initially wanted to meet once a week, but it quickly became apparent that their other duties were almost too demanding for just their one day a month. For this reason, their nights out had turned into chocolate pudding in the kitchen in case Gotham needed Batman (which it regularly did).

"We've had 6 planned In-between days and a few unofficial ones. We've gotten very close and we've had our share of almost romantic moments between the two of us. I think it's time we talked about it."

"And the aliens?"

"The others will just have to defend the Watchtower until our conversation is over."

"Diana, there's nothing to discuss. I already told you—"

"Yes, I know."

Diana sat up straight in her chair and pointed out her index fingers on either side of her head giving him her best batman stare. She then dropped her voice and said, "One: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two: You're a princess from a society of immortal warriors, I'm a rich kid with issues; lots of issues. Three: If my enemies knew I had someone special they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me through her."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Diana's poor impression of him and was about to comment before Alfred showed up behind her chuckling. "That was an uncanny resemblance to Master Bruce, Princess Diana. Well done."

Diana dropped her Batman façade and laughed a little, turning around on the stool to face the man she had come to identify in her mind as Bruce's father.

"Thank you Alfred!"

Bruce just grumbled a little and took another bite of his pudding. Diana glared at him and when he gave her a look that said 'what?' she pointed to her ears and mouthed 'super hearing'.

Alfred smiled at the two. It warmed his heart to see Bruce slowly opening farther and farther up to the princess. She was a fine match for him—the dark knight and his princess—and he sincerely hoped his surrogate son didn't mess everything up, as he was likely to attempt to do once he realized how far he had let Princess Diana in.

"Is there anything else I can get you two for this evening?"

"No, Alfred, we'll be fine."

"Very well, sir. If you two promise to put those dirty dishes in the dishwasher before leaving, I will take my leave and retire for the night."

"We promise! Good night Alfred."

"Night, Alfred."

"Good night, miss, sir." Alfred bowed and headed to his quarters for the night. There was still much to be done, but he didn't want to disturb the two. He hoped Gotham would take the night off and leave them be as well.

"Where were we?"

"You were poorly impersonating Batman and I have a feeling the aliens are about to strike at any moment."

"Well, tonight I think you're going to find yourself out of luck."

"And why is that?"

"I told J'ohn to replace us on the 'active' roster for tonight and to only contact us if it was an emergency."

"And what if every criminal breaks out of the Gotham prison and threatens to blow up the city."

"In that very unlikely case I took it upon myself to tell Batgirl and Robin contact Nightwing if they're in need of assistance."

"Diana, first of all don't give orders to my apprentices. Second, don't assume the two of them can handle patrol for the entire night. Third, even if you told them to contact Nightwing, he could be too busy to come and help them in which case they would have to contact me."

"What is with you and counting to three? Are there ever four points of interest?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so. Anyway, we should get back on topic before every hypothetical situation between the Watchtower being attacked by aliens to all of Gotham's criminals breaking loose happens."

"Fine, take your best shot. Number two is my favorite."

"Then we'll save that one for last. I believe I've already taken care of number three."

Bruce gave her an incredulous look before conceding at the sight of her glare and nodded. Number three after all was the least problematic, and besides, he would pay money to see her take out the Joker with one of her Amazonian punches.

"All right, I'll give you number three. Let's move on to number one: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. We've seen this proven numerous times thanks to Lantern. He got involved with Hawkgirl and then found out that she was a spy for her race who was trying to blow up the earth. Also, it turned out that she was engaged. Later he pursues a relationship with Vixen only to become reunited with Shayera and now has to deal with two women he has a romantic interest in; one he's been happy with and doesn't want to give up and it was revealed that he would have a son in the future with the other."

"John is a terrible example! I come from an island entirely inhabited by women so there's no chance I would be engaged, my sisters are quite happy on Themiscara and have no intention of ever trying to take over man's world, and there is no one else on the team that either of us is interested romantically in...is there?"

"No."

Diana smiled at his admission, assuming that she was the only one he would be interested in romantically and was about to move on to the final point before Bruce smirked and continued his argument, which meant although he had given her some hope, their battle over point number one was not yet over.

"Just because you come from an island entirely inhabited by women does not mean you aren't engaged. You could be engaged to another woman or even to one of your gods. Although your sisters are probably happy on their island paradise, they could someday choose to expand that paradise to man's world; as Aresia attempted to do by spreading a plague that only affected men. Finally, you've never asked me if I'm interested in anyone outside of the team."

Diana frowned and gave him a hard stare. A woman outside of the team? Could it be that he started seeing that Catwoman again?

Bruce had been happy at his small victory before Diana started to look so hurt. He hated that she could make him regret his attempts to block her out of his heart, but he hated the idea of hurting her even more.

"I'm not interested in anyone outside of the team either, Diana. Go ahead and attempt to pick apart my other points if you can."

His entire world warmed and brightened when he saw her smile. It was a smile for him, a smile that he had caused; and it was beautiful.

"All right tough guy! I am not engaged to any of my sisters or to any of the gods. We have no need for such endearments amongst ourselves and if we have the need for release that we can't achieve through our rigorous training or exercise we don't see the need to be bound to any one individual on the island. As for our gods, they only serve to protect us, they have greater beings that they can bind themselves to if they so wish it. Which brings up my defense for your next point: the Amazons are only protected as long as they stay on Themiscara. Aresia was mad, and I am confident no true born Amazon would go to such extremes."

"You've had sex with other women?"

Diana laughed and Bruce put on his playboy grin, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I think we should save that sort of discussion for another time...maybe your birthday."

Bruce laughed and replied, "Aren't you getting a little a head of yourself, princess? We haven't even finished arguing point number one."

"Well, it's your turn."

"All right, how do you know that you're not engaged to one of the gods? Maybe your mother is making the deal as we speak. Also, you can't be sure that no other Amazon would go to such extremes. After all, you did accept Aresia as your own and brought her up under your Amazonian laws and ethics."

"Mother would never do such a thing without my consent! She is much too proud to give up her daughter to such circumstances, even if it involves a god. Aresia was from man's world and became corrupted by it. You have my world that no other Amazon would ever attempt such a foul feat."

"How can I take your word for anything? You could be gathering information on me to bring back to them; after all, you have also been corrupted by man's world."

"Do you want me to get my rope! I may have been corrupted by man's world, but not in the same ways that Aresia was. I respect man's world for what it is, no more no less."

Bruce chuckled and thought for a minute. He hated to admit it, but she was beginning to make him believe that maybe his reasons weren't as concrete as he had first thought them to be. It was a disturbing thought since it would mean that he was wrong, and he was never wrong. He sighed.

"There's no need to get the rope, you've won this round as well. Let's see you try and tackle point number two: you're a princess from a society of immortal warriors and I'm a rich kid with lots of issues. There could never be anything romantic between us because eventually I'll grow old and die while you'll stay as young as you are right now. In the mean time I wouldn't be able to provide you with the kind of comfort and love that you deserve. I've spent my whole life shielding my heart against romance and every time I've let someone in it's always worked out for the worst. No woman has ever been able to handle either Bruce Wayne or Batman."

Diana gave Bruce a sympathetic look, then smiled and grabbed his hand. She intertwined their fingers and he looked at her letting all his emotions show in his stormy blue eyes.

"Bruce, you don't have to worry about me not being able to handle Bruce Wayne or Batman since I get the best of both worlds when you're with me. I get the in-between, the real you. You've dedicated your life to saving the people of Gotham, and even the world. If you spent even a small percentage of that dedication on me, no man would ever be able to match that level of comfort or love."

She squeezed his hand and let it go before standing up and taking a step up to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and he closed his eyes at her soft caress. When he opened his eyes again she continued.

"I would stay by your side until your last breath, Bruce. I would rather spend my entire immortal life thinking back to the times I spent in your embrace than spend it wondering what there could have been between us. Wondering what kind of wonderful awe inspiring love we could have shared. Wondering if you could have ever loved me as much as I love you."

At that moment, Bruce couldn't think of a single retort. He knew she had won, and he had desperately wanted her to win. Now that everything had been set out in front of him he finally let his guard down. His parents would have been happy to know that he was living a life dedicated to justice and that he had finally decided to embrace the life he had and give love one last chance to make up for years of depression and doubt.

He stood up and took the hand that was his face and put it back at Diana's side. She looked worried, sure that he was going to reject her but she was too trapped by his eyes to turn away. Bruce saw her doubt and smiled warmly at her. He then put his strong hands on her hips and pulled her into him.

She gave startled yelp before returning his smile and placing her hands on her shoulders. He bent down to kiss her and as their breaths started to mingle on each other's lips before Bruce smirked remarking, "This is about the time the alien's attack and all the prisoners break out."

Diana returned his smile and whispered, "Then I suppose we'll have to skip the rest of our witty banter and get straight to the point."

She quickly brought her lips to meet his and he tightened his hold on her and tilted her head back to deepen their already passionate kiss.

Before Bruce knew it, Diana had floated them all the way to his bedroom and he laughed as they entered and collapsed on his bed.

Amazingly, that night was the most peaceful night that Gotham had ever seen and the league didn't require the assistance of Batman or Wonder Woman much to the two lovers' relief.

By morning, Bruce Wayne had to make an early appearance in the office and Wonder Woman was needed for monitor duty in the Watchtower.

Bruce walked Diana down to the teleport pad that was set up in the batcave but before she got onto the pad she turned and jumped into his arms. They kissed and she soon left his embrace and walked over to the pad.

"I'll be done with patrol around 3am; can I meet you in your room?"

"Of course, I'm sure I don't need to tell you my secret combination of numbers to open the door." Diana replied with a smile.

"No, you don't." Bruce said with a smirk.

"You're not afraid that the other leaguers will find out about our relationship?"

"No, Diana. I can keep everything else in my life a secret, but I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"Who says that I'm yours? Maybe you belong to me."

"It's time to go Diana."

"I have one more question."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Last night I thought I heard you say something before you went to sleep, but I was too tired after our tryst to comprehend what you said. What did you say?"

"I said Happy In-between Day and I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! I'm done scanning the fic and it's 2:33am! I'm sorry if it felt a little jumpy or rushed. I just needed to get it out of my system, so there it is. Let me know what you think!


End file.
